hcufandomcom-20200214-history
Nations of Alceon
Major Nations of Alceon ' ' Centallin Empire Current Ruler : Emperor Gideous Gabranth The largest economic and military force on the continent. At one point the empire had conquered the entire northern half of the continent. The title of Emperor is passed on through line of succession. There are ten nobles that are regarded as the Decem Manus, they act as governors to their respective regions and are usually housed in a major city. Underneath each Decem Manus are the Patricians, these are nobility that rule over towns, castles, and villages. Any law that the Emperor proposes the majority of the 500 Patricians (including the Decem Manus) must agree upon. There are 50 Patricians per Decem Manus. Within the empire are 100 Magistrates, these act as legal scholars as well as judges. Magistrates are highly respected, even among Patricians as Magistrates have been known to legally take down many Patrician lords, families, and even occasionally a member of the Decem Manus if need be. Fifty-two years ago a civil war for independence emerged among the northerners in the Fradenkalde provinces. This caused the death of two members of the Decem Manus that were located in the Skorravik, since the war the members that have filled the spaces have resided in Goldborne. Many Patricians that once resided in Fradenkalde have since moved back in the now much smaller borders of the empire, although some did renounce their loyalty to the empire. ' ' Closest real world nation in terms of land area - Australia The major cities in the empire are : ' ' Goldborne 150K (East coast) Gideon 75K (Southeast coast) Stormfast 50K (West Coast) Seven Hills 40k (East coast) Dhuldahn 30K (Midwest) Bastias 30k (Midwest) Black Rose 25K (West Coast) Sparrow 20K (West Coast) ' ' Fradenkalde Kingdom ' ' Current Ruler : High King Vindir Forkbeard Ruled by the Centallin empire for six hundred some years a wave of revolution came over the people of Fradenkalde like a snow flurry in the spring. Elisek Forkbeard, the daughter of a local Patrician at the time, was inspired to seek out freedom from the empire. No one is completely sure what set Elisek on her path to revolution, though many say it was witnessing another Patrician committing an act of cruelty against a commoner that was her friend. Regardless her initial push and leadership, combined with a current war effort being focused primarily in the south against Zia’Kor forces ended in the Empire suffering from heavy losses. The inhospitable weather and the locals’ knowledge of the forests and hills of their own lands helped the war to only last five years, from 1397 to 1402 C.E. Elisek was pushed into becoming High Queen of Fradenkalde, the first monarch or Fradenkalde in over six centuries. She restored the traditional role of Jarls to help her rule the regions of her newly reclaimed nation. Understanding their importance Queen Forkbeard made sure to include non-humans as members of her court, offering the title of Jarl to five human houses, the dwarven ruler of Houlgarom, a Goliath clan, a shifter clan, and a house of Tieflings that lived in one of the most northern points of the kingdom. Hope for the kingdom was solidified as Elisek married Kallnir Greywinter, the younger brother of Karric Greywinter who was now a Jarl. Their three children, Bjorn, Haln, and Yjsolkja took on the Forkbeard name. As he grew Bjorn proved himself to be a capable prince, a ferocious warrior who could fight with the rage of a blizzard while at the same time being a thoughtful poet and appreciating the tales of the skalds. Bjorn never was able to become the king that he was meant to be however, in his early twenties he and the party he went with mysteriously disappeared while out on a hunting trip. Many suspected foul play, regardless his younger brother Haln took on the mantle on king. His son Vindir Forkbeard has recently ascended to the throne as a young king in his late teens, unfortunately he doesn’t currently have the respect that his father, uncle, and Grandmother commanded. There is unrest among the people of Fradenkalde, they worry that their new king might not be able to keep their country free of Imperial hands. ' ' Closest real world nation in terms of land area - India ' ' The major cities in the Kingdom are: ' ' Skorravik - 50 K Houlgarom - 30 K Wostag - 25 K Lodz - 25 K Fura - 18K Hafnaross - 10 K ' ' Elven Domain Current Ruler : ' ' Closest real world nation in terms of land area - Iran ' ' The major cities Elruthiel Urarawien Medinias Fyndir ' ' Zia’Kor Alliance Current Ruler : Conclave of Gold ' ' Closest real world nation in terms of land area - Argentina ' ' The major cities Akkla Hasan Saldas Shimmeranz Red Mesa Zulft Hammerest Orzus''' ' The Gray Lands Current Ruler : Whichever Warlord has the most muscle ' ' Lawless wasteland of dust and awfulness. The strong survive until they are backstabbed by someone who wants their stuff. ' ' Closest real world nation in terms of land area - Kazakhstan ' ' The major settlements ' ''' Bonefist - 10K Skullfucker - 7K Bart’s Cove - 5K Category:Alceon